The present invention relates to a hide skiving machine.
So-called skiving machines are used in processing hides; such machines skive the hide on the side known as "split" to give the hide a constant thickness, removing clots or lumps.
These machines have a pair of closely arranged cylinders with parallel axes; one cylinder, known as the support cylinder, is smooth, and the other is fitted with blades which wind in a spiral pattern on its surface; the hide is driven between said cylinders with the side to be skived directed towards the blade cylinder; the rapid rotation of the blade cylinder provides the required skiving action, while the other cylinder bucks and feeds the hide.
In order to retain the hide effectively while it is treated by the blade cylinder, there is also a further presser roller adapted to secure the hide against the support cylinder.
In known machines it is therefore necessary to insert a hide and retain it between the support cylinder and the presser roller during the treatment of one of its halves, and to subsequently extract it, turn it around and then insert it again to skive its second half, while the hide is held by its already skived part.
This method therefore requires the frequent intervention of manual labor to move the hide, not just when it is loaded into the machine but also in an intermediate moment of its processing, and is therefore onerous and particularly slow.